


That Look

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a pic prompt from Facebook</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Look

‘What’s that look for?’ 

‘Which look?’ Peter looked all innocent suddenly.

‘THAT look. It’s that look that’s a cross between amusement and disbelief.’ You wrinkled your nose at him. ‘Wish you wouldn’t make those faces all the time. Drives me nuts.’

‘Maybe I like driving you nuts!’ Peter’s laugh was enough to get you going. 

‘Oh, there’s no question you like driving me nuts. It’s frustrating when you know that you’re supposed to be heading to the studio in an hour and leaving me to cool my heels here on my own until you get back.’ You turned your back on him and stalked to the kitchen to put on the kettle. 

Surprising you, he had followed you into the kitchen and slipped his arms around you from behind. ‘Don’t be all huffy on me, luv.’ 

‘Me? Hmph.’ You shrugged your shoulders back, giving him a nudge backwards. His reaction was to just nuzzle against your neck. ‘Oh stop that you.’

‘Make me.’ He teased.

‘You know what I can do to make you stop in a heartbeat. You really want me to go there?’ You warned him. He kept nuzzling you, his nose blowing hot breath against your neck. When his tongue darted out and flicked lightly on your skin you jumped slightly. ‘Stop that! I’m not going to have you wind me up and expect me to enjoy a quick little romp before you're off to the studios you’ve got another thing coming to you, Peter!’

You caught his reflection in the chrome kettle, his eyebrows wagging up and down comically as his hand rested on your shoulder. His other hand was up in your hair, brushing it back. You made a noise of warning in your throat as you saw and felt his lips teasing their way up to your earlobe. ‘Don’t you dare!’ His lips drew your earlobe between them, sucking on you lightly. ‘Peter!’ Ignoring the kettle you turned about to face him. 

‘Going to make me stop now?’ 

You took his ears in your hands, holding his head still but not able to stop that damned sexy smile of his. Without a word you planted a kiss on his lips, forcing your tongue between his lips. Instead of pulling back to stop you turning him on further he was pressing you closer against the counter. Then it became a war of passion, each of you wanting to thrust into the other’s mouth. His large hands were slipping from your shoulders to your hips, holding you tight as he ground himself against you. 

‘Peter.’ You put your hands on his chest, trying to get him to stop. ‘Stop. You have to go soon.’ 

‘See me off properly, luv.’

‘You’re cruel.’ You moan as you felt his erection against you. ‘I hate quick ones.’

‘No you don’t.’ Peter says as his mouth found it’s way to the collar of your blouse. ‘You like them because you know when I get back later I’ll be keeping you up for hours.’

‘You’ll leave me hot, bothered and wanting you all damned day!’ You smack his chest in a futile protest. His hands were already undoing your trousers to slip them past your hips. 

‘Knowing you’re waiting for me helps me focus.’ He was undoing his own trousers and pushing them down. You were gripping his erection and guiding him in. Groaning aloud, the kettle whistling behind you on the counter, Peter was pumping into you. Your hands clutched his shirt, not caring that you were rumpling it in the frenzied sex between the two of you. 

Panting, you tangled your fingers into his grey hair, crying out as you arched towards him. Peter obliged and redoubled his thrusts into you until he called out your name and filled you with his seed. You had to hold on tight to him to avoid going weak at the knees. 

His kisses slowed down finally and then he pulled out, gently helping you back into your clothes and then fixing himself back up. 

‘Damn you,’ you groaned and leaned against the counter. 

‘Imagine what we’ll do tonight.’ Peter’s eyes glinted as they gazed into your eyes. ‘Best be off now.’

You managed a good spank on his buttocks as he turned away. ‘I”m going to plot all day long!’

‘I look forward to it, luv!’ He winked and was out the door.


End file.
